


Cannibal Snowman

by carwood



Series: Holiday [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Children, Kissing, M/M, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: prompt: we had a snowman building contest and I built a really cute family of them and you built a cannibalistic snowman eating another one - jfc there are children here what’s wrong with you





	Cannibal Snowman

Lewis comes running into Ron’s home office, still covered in snow. There are flakes caught in his scruffy beard and his hat is sitting lopsided on his head.

“Yes?” Ron asks, setting his pen down.

“We’re having a snowman building contest.”

“And you want me to judge it?” Ron asks, raising an eyebrow.

“We want you to join in! Come on, it’s the holidays, stop working!” Lewis whines. Ron stands up with a sigh, pressing a quick kiss to Lewis’ cold cheek before going and putting on his snow gear. 

Ron opens the door and walks out only to be almost knocked over by the force of kids running to him. All of the kids love Ron. Whenever the neighborhood children are playing on a weekend or in the evening, Ron will always join in. Ron picks up his son, Vincent, carrying him over to their yard where Lewis was standing waiting. 

They had already divided their yard and a couple of the other yards on the street so each person would have enough space. The kids all scatter to begin building their snowmen. Ron puts down Vincent and kneels down next to him. Vincent was younger and smaller than all of the other kids, which means he gets roughed around a lot, but he tends to hold his own.

“Do you know what you’re going to make?” Ron asks, zipping Vincent’s coat up higher. 

“Daddy Lew is going to help me build a whole snowman family!” Vincent says, smile wide on his face.

“Oh? That sounds good. Are you guys building in the backyard?”

Vincent nods, telling Ron that he can take the front yard before running off. Ron sighs and adjusts his gloves before getting to work. He starts with one typical snowman, before realizing that just making a typical family was far too boring for him. Ron knocks over his snowman and starts working on a different one. He makes a giant head coming out of the ground, and carves a mouth out. Inside the mouth, Ron builds the body of a smaller snowman. 

He finds branches on the ground and uses them as arms, making it look like the larger snowman was eating the smaller one like a hamburger. Ron smiles happily at his work before working on the finer details, giving them eyes and noses made out of stones. Ron is finishing up the mouth on the smaller snowman when he hears Lewis shouting that time was up. Ron returns to the backyard, with the neighborhood kids running to meet them.

Vincent takes Ron’s hand, showing him the snowman family they had built. Vincent explained that the smaller one was him, and the two bigger snowmen were Daddy Ron and Daddy Lew. 

“These look amazing, Vince!” Ron says, pressing a kiss to his cold forehead before tugging his hat down lower. Vincent shows off his snowmen to all of the other kids before they run down the street to look at the other ones built. 

“What did you make?” Lewis asks as Ron slips an arm around his waist. “I have a wild feeling it’s going to be something crazy.” Lewis’ voice is dripping in sarcasm.

Ron chuckles, “I may or may not have made a cannibal snowman.”

Lewis pulls away, looking at Ron. “Are you joking?”

“Um… no?”

“These are kids, Ron!” Lewis groans, “You can’t scare the crap out of them! I-” He was going to continue on but the kids running back into their yard distracts them.

“Daddy Ron!” Vincent shouts “Your snowman is the last one.”

Ron leads them to the front yard. He didn’t even think about making something too scary for the kids. They were all preteens, besides Vincent, so he didn’t even realize that it could be a problem.

Once they see the snowman, all of the kids are silent. Lewis is glaring at Ron, until all of the kids start to laugh. Lewis looks at them in a state of horror.

“We love it!” One of the kids screams.

“This is amazing!” Vincent says, grabbing onto Ron’s leg. Ron smiles down at Vincent, before looking up to see Lewis walking away. Ron’s heart sinks a little in his chest.

“I’ll be right back.” Ron says, running to catch up with Lewis before he can go back inside the house. Ron catches Lewis wrist and turns him around. Lewis is pouting and it's so cute that if he wasn’t pissed, Ron would have kissed him right then.

“I’m sorry.” Ron says, and that’s all it takes for Lewis to nod. He didn’t need any more words.

“Don’t be, I overreacted. Vince is always around these older boys and… he’s just growing up way too fast. I just don’t want to even think about him getting older, moving out. I still feel like yesterday he was a baby.”

“I know what you mean.” Ron nods, clearing his throat. “You know… we could always… Nevermind.”

“What?” Lewis presses.

“We could always have another child. I know we talked about it when we adopted Vincent, but everything just moved so fast. Maybe what we need is another baby running around the house.”

“Are you serious?” Lewis asks, his face lighting up.

“Yes, of course.”

“I… I just figured you didn’t want another. Ron, that sounds amazing.” Lewis says, putting his hands on Ron’s shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Ron wraps his arms around Lewis’ waist, pulling him back in close. Lewis lets out a soft sigh before Ron presses their lips together, moving so Lewis’ back is against the door. Parenthood made kisses rare, especially spontaneous make out sessions like this one. Lewis loves every moment, feeling Ron bite his lips and lick his tongue into his mouth. 

“Daddy!” Vincent shouts, and they both pull away from each other quickly to see Vincent standing there, arms crossed, tapping his foot.

“Yes?” Ron asks, voice strained.

“I want kisses too!” 

Ron and Lewis look at each other, laughing. Lewis picks up Vincent, pressing a kiss to his face before blowing a raspberry.

“Ew!” Vincent shouts. Ron chuckles, opening the door and beckoning them inside. The three spend the rest of the day drinking hot cocoa and watching Christmas movies until Vincent drifts off to sleep, cuddled in between his parents.


End file.
